a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for confirming the adjustment in the up/down or vertical direction of the optical axis of an automotive headlamp. This optical-axis adjustment confirming device uses a level comprising a casing which houses and holds a bubble tube. The position of the bubble in the bubble tube of the level is visually checked to see whether or not the optical axis of the automotive headlamp has been correctly adjusted in the vertical direction.
More particularly, the present invention provides a device for confirming the optical-axis adjustment of an automotive headlamp in which the level can be protected against any external shock (e.g., foreign matter such as a stone or water), the level can be initially set with a reduced number of parts and also made of a reduced number of parts, the bubble tube can be securely held in the casing, and the optical-axis adjustment can be accurately confirmed.